


恶趣味

by RavenaboveStreetlight



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, 血腥场面
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenaboveStreetlight/pseuds/RavenaboveStreetlight
Summary: （仅在本作中）在LA到处跑腿的新生事实上是一个有着恶劣趣味的虐待狂，但当然她是有人性的，所以她一直在想，如果能遇到一个罪恶的变态让她能给自己正当借口折磨就好了，很好，这天她得到了一个该死的肢体爱好者……不过即使是这样，想正当化自己的恶劣一面果然还是不容易





	恶趣味

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，我喜欢VTMB，虽然我是个手残  
> 我只是心情不好  
> 如果我想表达谁是邪恶的，那就是我有时候失控的念头……不过只是念头而已

她有点惊讶地下空间的广大，但并不十分惊讶她所发现的东西。

Stanley Gimble是个变态，如果说最开始她接电话的时候只是随意地想“世上还有说话如此阴阳怪气的人”、当他兴奋地提起他切掉了自己的手臂的时候她只是怀疑的话，那么在他说“你的胳膊真是漂亮，我一定要拥有它们”的时候，傻子才会看不出这个人的问题。

那些充斥了Stanley狂热的图片和文本，那些明示着他罪恶的痕迹，只不过验证了她不可能有错的想法，激起了一丝兴奋。

噢，绝对不是因为浓郁的血腥气，尽管她现在是一个——啊，都市传说——吸血鬼了，但是能吸引她的应该是富于活力的、香甜的生者，绝不是腐朽的污迹。

是因为她有着同等，甚至更加罪恶的期待。

阶梯曲折，一个房间又一个房间。

每一步她都变得更加兴奋，如果她还有呼吸和心跳，她的呼吸一定会变得急促、她的心跳一定会加剧。

最后她找到了，完全露出了他狰狞面容的Stanley，挥舞着断面参差的断肢向她奔来——

一记闷响，她打得医生猝不及防地摔向一边。

他发出了一声嚎叫，虽然其中仍带有贪婪的扭曲，但他不敢相信地瞪着她，不敢相信一个看起来也不像是拳击手的女性有这么大的力气。

再加注意，他还会发现她体温过低， _还不喘气_ ，她想，或者也许医生已经注意到了。

Stanley怒吼着爬起来冲向她，青筋紧绷，她虽然自信有胜算，但也绝不会大意，同样是调动了自己全副的力气和注意力迎战。她躲过他的拳头，趁机猛踢他的腹部。这是一个理想的场景，看到她的鞋底猛地陷入他柔软的腹部、衣料大幅地起皱，而他的眼珠痛苦地突出来，伴随着短促的一声惊叫——然后是长长的惨叫。

“多亏你躲在这么底下，没有让邻居都听见的风险。”她一时兴起，嘲弄地说了一句，不过并没有浪费一点时机，早在他来得及作出更多以前她就已经连环出击、拳脚相加，把他捶得一头歪向左、一倒歪向右，又把他暴力地拎起来摔在了地上。

把人摔在地上的感觉确实很好，她满意地享受他被蛮力拍在冷硬的地板上的声音。啊，说不定摔到了什么骨头呢。

为了确保他不能站起来，她迅速地蹲伏，握拳猛捶他的脚踝、他的膝盖。这会儿Stanley完全在悲惨地哀嚎，嚎得她烦躁，嚎得她 _暴怒_ 。为什么这个变态不能继续用他那阴阳怪气的声音说些什么呢？这样可怜的恶人有什么用处！她转头骑在他身上，膝盖压住他的胸口，他的双手疯狂地摆动，试图威胁她退却，但她抓住了他真的那只手，攥住了他的小指，用力地往后掰，使得男人立刻失去了力气。指骨和掌骨相连的地方发出危险的咔咔声，医生甚至没有力气长叫了，他喘息着，在抽气的间隙发出痛苦的低吟。他的眼神里燃烧着冰冷的怒火，还有更为惨烈的惊慌和恐惧。他无力地挣扎着，她用另一只手掐上他的喉咙。

“我在听到电话的时候就在想，你可最好是一个变态混蛋，这样我就能好好扁你一顿了。现在我还可以用你最喜欢的把人锯开的办法送你下地狱。”她瞪着他越发突出的眼睛，这只使得他更加惊恐了。

“混账！”她骂道， _你这家伙怎么这样没有用！这样有什么爽的！你应该在疼痛扭曲的脸上挤出一个邪恶无耻的笑脸，你应该从咬紧的鲜血溢出的牙后迸发出傲慢而又残忍的怒骂，然后我会心满意足地把你拖到沾满你受害者鲜血的台上，把你的皮一块块地剥掉、把你的肉一块块地割下、把你的骨头一节节地打断！而这是什么！就像随便一个无辜的受害者一样，你在我的手下颤抖！无法言语，无法行动，无法思考，全身的一切只反映出逃跑的本能！废物！_

医生当然不会明白她正在想什么，他痛苦地扭曲着。

抽气。哀嚎。

_气死她了。_

她用力地掰了下去，听到了骨骼断裂的声音，可是这一点也不如她曾经梦想的一样如意。她听到了医生最大音量的一次尖叫，可是没有了那种阴阳怪气的腔调，她觉得并没有预期的那么有收获。

_为什么？_

她把Stanley拖到了手术室，把所有她知道和不知道用途的工具都胡乱地用在了他身上，没有什么消毒，没有什么准备，没有什么细致，这当然会把人弄死，但是——她反正就是要把他弄死的，而且没有人会怀念他，这很理想，这—— _本来_ 很理想！

也许她一开始应该陪她曾经爱过的尊长一起去死，因为她继续存活也就是这样。

她找到了锯子，就从手臂开始，切开了他的皮肉，那种感觉比她预期的要更加恶心，某种程度上黏腻，某种程度上又太滑，那些带来困难的肌腱，即使是以她不会疲惫的死去肌肉所具有的力量去应对，也仍然令人充满挫败。而医生又疯狂地、绝望地攻击着她——他大概已经没有在思考了，只是生物的本能在驱使他求生，尽管剧烈的疼痛削减了他的力气，她还是不得不时时停下来压制他、殴打他。她气得用膝盖和台沿碾压了他的手臂，猛力地，她不确定具体的情况，但反正大概她也不容易锯断骨头，如果折了也好。最开始的一次溅血可能有几十厘米，后来的没有那么强烈了，她还是沾了一手的血，或者该说沾了一身，她大概最好通过下水道悄悄地回去。

这一点也没有意思，没有仪式感，没有美，没有 _趣味_ 。

她气恼地看着医生的脸,现在他的脸就像她一样呈现为没有生机的惨白，战栗着、瑟缩着、惊怒着，口鼻抽动，双眼大睁。

她一口咬住了手上拎着的手臂，猛力地吸饮，看到犯罪者凄惨的表情转为虽然扭曲但显而易见的享受——吸血超自然的快感压倒了他所有的一切正常感受——直到最终双眼失去焦距，归于虚无。他那些被她刻下的、割开的、撕裂的、剥离的伤口由于肌肉的干瘪、皮肤的皱缩而变得不再那么鲜活，但是……但是依然令人感到不适，她甩下了变轻的尸体，不明白她的趣味执行到底哪里出了错误。


End file.
